


In the Wild West

by Jestana



Series: 30 Days of AU [5]
Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bertie finds the west is wilder than he thought it would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Wild West

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 30 day AU challenge. The challenge for this one was _Western/Cowboys_. I used part of a previous meme for the beginning. No beta.

"Are you all right, sir?" The thin, gangly man in the suit peered out from behind the upended table to see the sheriff looming over him, concern on his face.

"Oh, ah, I think so." He got to his feet, stretching and wincing a little. "What was that all about?"

The sheriff helped him dust himself off. "It doesn't really matter, sir. I took care of it."

"Good, good." He ran a nervous hand through his brown hair. "Thanks for your help."

"It's what I'm here for, sir." The sheriff tipped his hat respectfully, revealing carefully-slicked black hair. "Sheriff Reginald Jeeves at your service."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Bertie Wooster." He doffed his own hat briefly.

Reginald looked him up and down briefly, taking in his rather...eccentric choice of wardrobe. "Forgive me for prying, sir, but are you, perhaps, only recently arrived here?"

Bertie nodded, grinning. "I just arrived on the train." He looked down himself with a frown. "How could you tell?"

The sheriff's expression was wooden. "Your clothes make you rather stand out, sir."

"Are you sure?" He held out his arms, as if to better show off his outfit. "My tailor said this was the latest fashion out here."

"It's not entirely practical in this heat and dust," Reginald explained. "Perhaps your tailor is unaware of the exact conditions out here in the West?"

Bertie hummed thoughtfully. "Perhaps you're right. Thank you again, Sheriff Jeeves."

The two men parted ways then and Jeeves carried on with his usual business. He was on his way home for a solitary supper when he heard unusual music coming from the saloon. Curious, he stepped inside and found Bertie seated at the upright piano by the stage, long, slender fingers dancing across the piano keys, eliciting a sprightly tune from the instrument. The big, burly men who'd been ready to pound Bertie earlier sat silent and spellbound as they listened to the music. The part of Jeeves that had wondered if the young man would be able to handle life out here relaxed a little. _He'll be fine. He won't need me to protect him._

As he continued on to his home, Jeeves wondered why he felt a little disappointed.


End file.
